Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist pattern-forming method.
Discussion of the Background
EUV (extreme-ultraviolet) lithography attracts attention as one of element technologies for manufacture of the next generation of semiconductor devices. The EUV lithography is a pattern formation technology in which EUV light having a wavelength of 13.5 nm is utilized as an exposure light. It is demonstrated that the EUV lithography enables an extremely fine pattern (no greater than 20 nm, for example) to be formed in an exposure step of a manufacture process of the semiconductor devices.
However, since hitherto-developed EUV light sources have low power, the exposure treatment requires a long time period. Thus, the EUV lithography has a disadvantage of being inferior in practical use. To overcome this disadvantage, a technique for increasing the sensitivity of a resist material which is a photosensitive resin has been developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-174894).
However, generally, the resist material is disadvantageous in that when the sensitivity to the EUV light is improved, the lithography performances thereof, such as nanoedge roughness, are likely to be deteriorated. This similarly applies to the case of the use of an electron beam and the like as an irradiating light.